


Unter der Laterne

by Count_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_D/pseuds/Count_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit ich hier eingezogen bin, habe ich eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Aus dem Fenster die Laterne an der Straßenecke gegenüber betrachten. Etwas abseits vom Trubel der Hauptstraße beleuchtet sie eine kleine, kaum betretene Gasse ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unter der Laterne

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zu den 120ern: 001 In between worlds/Zwischen Welten

Seit ich hier eingezogen bin, habe ich eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung: Aus dem Fenster die Laterne an der Straßenecke gegenüber betrachten. Etwas abseits vom Trubel der Hauptstraße beleuchtet sie eine kleine, kaum betretene Gasse. Abend für Abend habe ich das gemacht, doch niemals hat sie so schön ausgesehen wie jetzt.   
Heute Mittag hat es zu schneien begonnen, nun ist aus der grauen Hauswand und der rostigen Laterne ein Bild wie aus einem Märchen geworden. Fast meint man, hinter den trüben Glasscheiben der Lampe das Flackern eines Gasfeuers zu sehen.  
Vermutlich bin ich der Einzige, den das überhaupt kümmert. Ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker eben.   
Unheilbar nostalgisch.   
Wenn ich nach unten schaue, auf die hin und her hastenden Menschen, die diesem Bild höchstens einen knappen Blick zuwerfen und dann missmutige Mienen aufsetzen, weil die alte Lampe nicht so hell strahlt wie ihre jüngeren Schwestern mit den Betonkörpern, möchte ich ihnen zurufen, stehen zu bleiben und diese stille, friedliche Szene in sich aufzunehmen.   
Sollen sie sagen, was sie wollen, für mich ist und bleibt diese Laterne im Schnee der Inbegriff der Vorweihnachtszeit.

Gedankenverloren starre ich auf den Tanz der Schneeflocken, bis mein Atem die Fensterscheibe blind macht. Nur noch Schemen und Schatten kann ich erkennen, bis ich mit dem Ärmel das Glas abwische.  
Nun ist alles wieder deutlich, aber ein Schatten bleibt. Genau unter der Laterne, als stünde dort jemand. Keine greifbare Gestalt, mehr die Ahnung einer Person, die da im Lampenschein wartet. Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass Augen auf mir ruhen, doch außer dem seltsamen verschwommenen Fleck da unten auf der Straße kann ich niemanden entdecken.   
Sekunden später ist alles wie vorher: Nur eine Laterne im Schnee. Doch wenn ich genau hinsehe, kann ich, ganz dicht am Laternenpfahl, die frischen Abdrücke von zwei Schuhen erkennen.

Am nächsten Tag wiederholt sich das Spiel.  
Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit blicke ich so lange und angestrengt aus dem Fenster, bis die Szene vor meinen Augen verschwimmt. Als ich den Kopf schüttele, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen, ist der Schatten zurück.  
Irre ich mich, oder ist er deutlicher als gestern? Nicht mehr nur ein Fleck, hat er entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit der Silhouette eines Menschen. Es bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn unten rumpelt ein Laster vorbei und als ich die Laterne wieder sehen kann, ist der Spuk vorüber.  
Die Abdrücke der beiden Schuhe – ich habe tatsächlich gewagt, bei Tageslicht hinüberzugehen und nachzusehen – sind tiefer als gestern. Dort hat jemand gestanden.

Eine Woche vergeht, in der Abend für Abend mein unbekannter Freund im Laternenschein auftaucht und verschwindet. Eine Woche, in der er deutlicher und deutlicher wird. Mittlerweile kann ich die Umrisse seines Mantels ausmachen, die schweren Stiefel, dass er eine Kopfbedeckung trägt.  
Ein bisschen gruselig ist er schon, mein Geist, er steht immer nur da, blickt zu meinem Fenster hoch und verschwindet wieder. Jedes Mal ein bisschen klarer, jeden Abend ein wenig länger.

Der Spaziergang am zweiten Adventssonntag dauert länger als ich beabsichtigt hatte und so kehre ich erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hause zurück. Während ich die Straße entlanggehe, beschleicht mich wieder dieses Gefühl. Irgendjemand sieht mich an.   
Ich blicke zur Laterne.  
Dort kann ich zwar nichts erkennen, doch heute, ohne eine Glasscheibe zwischen mir und dem Geschehen, ist mir etwas mulmig. Normalerweise bringt mich nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe, aber das hier …   
„Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht“, singe ich halblaut vor mich hin, um mir weiszumachen, die Nacht wäre wirklich still und heilig.   
Da ist mir, als wehe von der Straßenecke eine zweite Stimme herüber.   
„... lles ...läft, ein... wach...“   
Mein letztes Restchen Mut zusammenkratzend, schaffe ich es, ruhig durch die Haustür zu treten.   
„Schlaf … himmlisch... Ruh“, tönt die Männerstimme von draußen und beendet die Strophe. Ich bin längst nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Lehne atemlos und zitternd im Hausflur, wie ein verängstigtes Kind.

Meine Schwester lacht mich aus, als ich ihr im Laufe der Woche später davon erzähle.   
„Jan“, höre ich sie halb belustigt, halb vorwurfsvoll ins Telefon kichern, „lass den Unsinn. Du bist fünfundzwanzig – meinst du nicht, für Gespenstergeschichten bist du zu alt?“  
Das ist der Moment, in dem ich beschließe, niemandem mehr ein Wort zu sagen. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Fenster gesehen, sobald die Laterne anging.   
Ja, ich habe Angst. Vor dem Geist unter der Lampe, der mich Abend für Abend anblickt und sogar mit mir singt.  
Um dieser Angst zu entgehen, werde ich wie die anderen Leute. Hetze Tag für Tag an der Laterne vorbei, würdige sie keines Blickes und habe – wenn überhaupt – nur einen Gedanken: Rostiges, nutzloses Ding.  
Das ist nicht wahr.   
Trotz aller Furcht vermisse ich den vertrauten Anblick des Schattens im Schnee.

Es muss dennoch erst die dritte Kerze am Kranz brennen, ehe ich die Gardine zur Seite schiebe. Und da steht er, als hätte er darauf gewartet, dass ich ihn beachte.  
Ich habe mich auch nicht getäuscht, als ich meinte, er würde immer deutlicher. Nun wirkt er fast wie ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Man kann den dicken Pelzkragen seines Mantels sehen und im Schein der Lampe funkeln metallene Knöpfe an der Uniform, die er trägt.  
Wer ist er? Wer ist mein Geist unter der Laterne?   
Kaum habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt, hebt er grüßend die Hand und verschwindet. Er hat mir zugewunken. Oder war das eine weitere Täuschung?  
Nein. Seit dem ersten Abend hat er mich beobachtet, wie ich ihn. Und er, das Gespenst, der Bote aus einer anderen Welt ist es, der Kontakt aufnimmt. Zuerst mit dem Lied, nun mit einem Winken. 

„Na, was gibt’s denn Schönes da draußen zu sehen?“ Die alte Frau Beck aus dem Erdgeschoss hat mich wohl gestern beobachtet, als ich am Fenster stand.  
„Nichts weiter“, wiegele ich ab, „nur … das Licht auf dem Schnee ist so schön.“  
Sie lächelt wissend. „Und der junge Mann, der jeden Abend auf Sie wartet, sieht auch nicht schlecht aus.“  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der den Soldaten sehen kann? Weiß sie am Ende mehr als ich?  
„Nun machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, ich kenne den Soldaten schon eine Weile“, flüstert sie und zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu. „Kommen Sie morgen zum Kaffee vorbei und ich erzähl Ihnen ein bisschen was über Ihn. Wenn Sie mögen, meine ich ...“  
Und ob ich mag! Pünktlich um vier drücke ich auf die Klingel unter ihrem Namensschild. In der Hand habe ich einen kleinen, künstlichen Weihnachtsbaum mit Lichtern, in der anderen ein Päckchen Stollen.  
Ein bisschen später sitzen wir gemütlich bei Kaffee und Gebäck zusammen, auf dem Tisch leuchtet das Plastebäumchen vor sich hin.  
„Sie … sehen ihn auch?“, lenke ich vorsichtig das Gespräch auf meinen Laternengeist, doch Frau Beck schüttelt seufzend den Kopf.  
„Nicht mehr, Herr Iwanowski. Aber als ich ein junges Mädchen war, da hab ich ihn gesehen. Wissen Sie, ich hab immer in diesem Haus gewohnt.“ Frau Beck gießt uns beiden Kaffee nach, während ich ihre Katze streichele. Wenn ich mich in ihrem Wohnzimmer umsehe, glaube ich gern, dass sie ihr Leben hier verbracht hat. Andenken aus knapp achtzig Jahren haben sich in diesem Raum angesammelt.  
„Am Anfang“, reißt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken, „war er jeden Abend da. Hat stundenlang unter der Laterne gestanden und -“  
„Entschuldigung, er kommt auch jetzt noch jeden Abend“, unterbreche ich sie.  
Frau Beck hebt den Zeigefinger. „Warten Sie ab! Wie ich sagte, er stand stundenlang da und hörte dem Jungen im ersten Stock beim Musizieren zu. Ach, ich höre jetzt noch das 'Stille Nacht', das Felix immer so schön gespielt hat!“ Die Erinnerungen überkommen sie, ihre Augen beginnen feucht zu glänzen. „Wunderschön ...“  
Gerade will ich mich räuspern, da beginnt sie zu erzählen. Verrät mir alles, was sie weiß. Und bald schon kenne ich die traurige Geschichte meines Soldaten unter der Laterne.

Vor dem letzten Krieg hat im ersten Stock eine Familie gelebt, deren Sohn ein begnadeter Geiger gewesen sein muss. Felix, so hieß er, liebte sein Instrument über alles und konnte von früh bis spät spielen. Bach, Mendelssohn, Vivaldi, Volkslieder – es gab nichts, was er nicht mochte.   
Um Weihnachten herum, meint Frau Beck, sind oft Leute vor dem Haus stehen geblieben, um die Weihnachtslieder zu hören, die durch die Straße klangen.

„Und eines Abends war er da. In Uniform, warmem Mantel und dicken Stiefeln stand dieser Soldat unter der Laterne und lauschte. Er kam immer nach Sonnenuntergang, stand da und hörte Felix zu. Manchmal“, Frau Beck lächelt bei dem Gedanken, „manchmal hab ich gehört, wie er mitgesungen hat.“   
Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, alles schläft, einsam wacht nur das traute, hochheilige Paar … Wir singen die erste Strophe gemeinsam, dann ist eine Weile Stille im Zimmer, bis auf das gleichmäßige Ticken ihrer Standuhr und dem Schnurren der Katze auf meinem Schoß.   
„Das ging so die ganze Weihnachtszeit über. Jeden Tag in der Dämmerung kam der Soldat und ging erst nach mindestens einer Stunde.“ Frau Beck schmunzelt. „Die Leute haben die Köpfe geschüttelt über so viel Ausdauer, haben die beiden jungen Männer belächelt. Nun ja, was für eine Freundschaft sie auch teilten, am engsten hat sie die Liebe zur Musik verbunden.“

Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und überlege. Schon als Kind habe ich Geistergeschichten geliebt, aber dass ich einst Teil von einer würde, hätte ich niemals geglaubt.  
„Wie ging es weiter?“, frage ich vorsichtig.  
„Am Heiligabend hatte er ein Päckchen dabei. Stand so lange unter der Laterne, bis Felix zu ihm hinunter ging und ihn einlud, herein zu kommen.“ Frau Beck gießt Kaffee nach, zündet ein paar Teelichte an. Und ich denke an die Kerze, die ich ins Fenster gestellt habe. Damit „mein“ Soldat sich nicht einsam fühlt, wenn ich nicht da bin.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wann er gegangen ist“, meint meine Gastgeberin mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „aber nicht nach einer Stunde, so viel ist klar. Danach ...“, sie seufzt, das Schmunzeln ist verschwunden. „Nach diesem Weihnachtsfest kam er nicht mehr. Das ganze Jahr über war er verschwunden, keiner wusste über seinen Verbleib. Doch sobald die Adventsglocken geläutet hatten, stand er wieder unter der Laterne. Genau ein Jahr später, als wären inzwischen nicht Monate vergangen.“  
Der Ausdruck in Frau Becks Gesicht lässt mich den Atem anhalten. Etwas wirft wie eine dunkle Wolke ihren Schatten darauf.  
„Wer fehlte, war Felix. Keine Woche zuvor war er mit seiner gesamten Familie von Männern in dunklen Ledermänteln abgeholt worden. Der arme Junge hat seine Geige auf dem Fußweg vor dem Haus selbst zerstören müssen.“ Frau Beck blickt aus dem Fenster, als könne sie die Splitter des Instrumentes immer noch da liegen sehen.   
„Was war mit dem Soldaten?“, frage ich leise, nachdem eine Weile nichts passiert ist. Sie dreht den Kopf, sieht aus, als tauche sie aus einem tiefen Meer aus Erinnerungen auf.   
„Er kam immer wieder, stand da und starrte zum dunklen Fenster hinauf. Bis zum Heiligabend hat er tagtäglich unter der Laterne gewartet. Man hat ihm erzählt, was passiert ist, doch er wollte nicht darauf hören. 'Ich habe noch etwas für ihn', hat er stets gesagt. „Ich muss es ihm geben!'  
Am Ende haben die Leute über ihn gelacht, haben mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt und ihn einen Verrückten genannt.“  
Ergriffen von dieser Erzählung werfe ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Ob er heute schon weg ist? Oder kommt er noch?

Frau Beck ist noch nicht fertig. „Ein Jahr später stand er wieder unter der Laterne. Was uns sehr verwunderte, denn als wir uns im Sommer aus Neugier erkundigt hatten, wer er sei, erfuhren wir, dass er kurz vorher im Gefecht gefallen war.“  
Vor Überraschung lasse ich fast die Kaffeetasse fallen. „Sie haben ihn als Geist gesehen?“  
„Meine Eltern, meine Geschwister, alle aus dem Haus, ja. Von Besuch zu Besuch wurde er blasser in jenem Jahr. Bis er am Heiligabend nicht mehr zu sehen war. Es war wie ein stiller Abschied.“  
Wir seufzen beide, schauen nach draußen, wo es angefangen hat zu schneien.  
„Er ist in den Jahren ab und zu aufgetaucht“, berichtet meine Gastgeberin, „jedenfalls erzählten das die Leute, die in Ihre Wohnung gezogen waren. Meist um den Weihnachtsabend herum berichtete irgendwer von einem Mann, der unter der Laterne gestanden hätte.“  
„Ein Soldat in Uniform und Mantel, der zum Fenster hinauf blickt, als warte er auf etwas.“  
„Richtig. Sie sind der Erste, der ihn schon eher gesehen hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Sie Felix ähneln.“

Kurze Zeit später verabschiede ich mich, danke für Kaffee und Kuchen und die Einladung zum Mittagessen am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Ich schätze, ich werde jetzt öfter bei ihr vorbeischauen.   
Meinen Soldaten habe ich an diesem Abend verpasst, doch an den folgenden steht die Kerze im Fenster, hinter dem ich sitze und auf ihn warte. Zwar kann ich nicht Geige spielen, wohl aber den Geistersoldaten ansehen, ihm zulächeln und grüßend die Hand heben. Er winkt zurück, ich meine sogar ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. 

Als schließlich der Vierundzwanzigste da ist, kann ich die Dämmerung kaum erwarten. Mit zitternden Händen zünde ich den Kerzendocht an, blicke hinüber zur Laterne, die eben aufgeflackert ist und nun langsam heller wird. Ich stehe im Schutz des Hausflurs, warte.   
Und dann ist er da, der Moment, für den ich heute Abend meine Familie versetze. Unter der Laterne wird der Schnee dunkler, als ein Schatten auf ihn fällt. Sekunden später steht er dort – mein Soldat.   
Ich überquere die Straße, nicke ihm grüßend zu. „Du musst nicht hier im Schnee bleiben. Komm rein und bleib, solange du möchtest.“  
Seine kalte Hand streift mein Gesicht und, als könne er nichts als dieses Lied, beginnt er zu singen. „Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, Gottes Sohn, o wie lacht Lieb aus deinem göttlichen Mund, da uns schlägt die rettende Stund, Christ, in deiner Geburt …“  
„... Christ in deiner Geburt.“ Dieses Mal bin ich es, der die Strophe zu Ende singt – denn ich stehe allein unter der Laterne.   
Der Geistersoldat ist fort, verschwunden mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Und obwohl ich ahne, dass ich ihn niemals wiedersehen werde, wird die Erinnerung an ihn bei mir bleiben. Dazu brauche ich nicht erst das kleine Medaillon, das ich aus dem Schnee aufhebe. 

Es sind zwei Bilder darin. Das eine ist sein Portrait, das andere …   
Meins.


End file.
